We are developing NMR Scattering methods to characterize complex materials based on the distribution of molecular and spin transport. In the molecular translational displacement regime, some of the modes that can be measured are: pore size distribution in one dimension, pore eccentricity, wall relaxation, fluxes in/out of the pore and connections between pores. These experiments can be used to characterize geological cores, flow in packed beds, the structures of micelles and the characterization of biological compartmentation. In the spin coherence displacement regime, internuclear distances can in principle be measured, but the experiment is still being assembled. The required gradient strengths of greater than 100,000 G/cm have been achieved in our lab, and we are working to control these to a level that differences at the level of 1 in 108 are clearly observable. The specific goals of our efforts are to accurately measure the distribution of internuclear distances between selected spins over length scales of 5 to 250 angstroms. To our knowledge this research effort is unique.